As the semiconductor industry continues to advance, new processing challenges continue to arise. For example, the use of a thinner seed layer can be beneficial in various electroplating contexts, but the thinner seed layer heightens the risk that the seed layer will dissolve before plating occurs. In order to combat this issue, deposition often occurs at a relatively high over-potential using electroplating solutions having low metal ion concentrations. Unfortunately, the limiting current in such electroplating applications is relatively low, which leads to a low throughput. While certain techniques may be used to increase throughput, these techniques may introduce various additional processing challenges.